


You're Not the One For Me

by actualbabe



Series: fwb/hookup au [1]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Set in Season 1, hookup AU, i am who i am, i wrote most of this while drunk, porn with a sprinkling of plot, right after Naked but before Cece Crashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualbabe/pseuds/actualbabe
Summary: Jess knows this is a bad idea. A really bad idea. A horrible, no good, terrible idea. But she’s desperately twirly and she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Nick ever since the whole Naked incident. And it’s been a long time since she broke up with Spencer and, well, Little Jess could really use some action.It's just a one night stand. What's the worst that could happen?





	You're Not the One For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmictrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictrap/gifts).



> thank you to @cosmictrap for giving me fic prompts while I drank a bottle of wine late one Friday night
> 
> as per requested: a hookup au with "you're not the one for me"

 

It starts late on a Friday night.

Jess is lying in bed feeling revved up and twirly, nearly finished with an entire scarf in an attempt to burn off all her unused sexual energy. She’s been trying to sleep for _hours_. But she can’t relax when there’s that burning ache low in the pit of her stomach, an itch she just can’t seem to scratch, no matter how many times she’s tried. And believe her, she’s _tried_.

Nick gets home from his closing shift and Jess listens to the familiar sound of him coming in the front door. He shuffles down the hall to the bathroom, and then a few minutes later she can hear the muffled click of his bedroom door shutting behind him.

Jess knows this is a bad idea. A really bad idea. A horrible, no good, terrible idea. But she’s desperately twirly and she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Nick ever since the whole _Naked_ incident. And it’s been _a long time_ since she broke up with Spencer and, well, _Little Jess_ could really use some action.

So she goes against her better judgement and fishes out the industrial sized box of condoms from her bedside drawer. She fusses with her hair in the mirror and then tip toes into the hallway. She hesitates in front of Nick’s room. There’s a half dozen alarm bells ringing in the back of her head, telling her that this is a _horrible_ idea. Nick is her friend. And her roommate. He’s like the worst possible candidate for a one night stand. This would ruin all the work she’s done to actually build up their friendship.

She shoves it all to the back of her head and lifts her hand to gently rap her knuckles on the door. A minute passes and Jess can’t help but wonder if this is The Universe giving her a chance to back out before she makes what’s arguably one of her biggest mistakes to date. But then the door swings open to reveal Nick, bleary eyed and sporting a messy bedhead.

“Hey, Jess.” His voice is rough with sleep and there’s something about the way he says her name in that low tone that sends a shiver through her body.

“Hey, Nick,” she says nervously. Jess bounces up and down on her heels and tries to figure out what to say. Should she just come out and say it? Or does she need some kind of buildup? She really should’ve practiced this earlier. “I was hoping you could do me... a favor.”

He groans and closes his eyes, rubbing at one of them with the heel of his hand. “Can it wait until the morning? I just got home from work and it’s like three am.”

Jess bites down on her lip. “I kinda need it _now_.”

“What could possibly-” Nick looks down at the box of condoms in her hands, and his eyes go wide. He stares at it blankly for several long seconds before looking up at Jess with his eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

She turns the box over in her hands. “Well?”

Nick is still staring at her in shock. He blinks several times and shakes his head slightly. “I’m dreaming, right? I fell asleep watching porn and this is a dream.”

“No, um-” Jess hesitates. “It’s real.”

“Because this is very _very_ similar to a dream I’ve had.”

Now it’s Jess’ turn to be surprised. She quirks an eyebrow up and smirks. “You’ve dreamed about me asking you to have sex?”

Nick crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorframe. “I don’t think you have any room to judge since _you’re_ the one coming to me in the middle of the night with a massive box of condoms,” he says with a chuckle.

Jess stares at the flex of his forearms and way his hand grips his bicep. She bites down on her lower lip and her breath hitches when he flexes his long fingers ever so slightly. She swallows and looks up at Nick. His eyes have gone dark and his mouth is slightly parted as his eyes dart over her face.

“Can I come in?” Jess asks, barely above a whisper.

Nick nods frantically.

\---

Nick’s a good kisser. A really good kisser. He pulls her into his arms the minute the door clicks shut behind them and just _attacks_ her mouth, and Jess throws her arms around his neck and hangs on for dear life.

“This is just a one time thing,” she says when he pulls away to yank off her pajama top.

“Yeah,” he agrees distractedly as he stares at her breasts.

That’s Jess’ second chance to call it off. Because there’s a shiver running down her spine at the way Nick _looks_ at her. There’s something else there, a sort of longing, a sort of awe. It feels like this might be more than just a casual hookup. There’s a voice in the back of her head telling her to back out now while she still can, before she ruins their friendship.

Nick seems to pick up on her hesitancy, and drops his hands to his sides. “Hey. Jess. Are you sure you’re okay with this? If you’re not comfortable then we’ll stop. No hard feelings.”

Jess stares up at him, taking in the worried look in his eyes and the way he’s pointedly staring at her face instead of her bare chest. This is _Nick_. Her roommate. Her friend. He’s not some random guy she met at the bar or on some dating app. There’s a hundred reasons why this is a horrible idea, a hundred reasons why she should pick her shirt up off the floor and dash back to her room.

But she doesn’t.

“Come here,” she gasps.

Nick kisses her urgently, tangles his hand into her hair and tugs ever so slightly. Jess lets out an involuntary whimper as he nudges her head to the side and buries his face in her neck. He wraps his arms around her and hoists her up off the ground, and Jess clings desperately to him as he carries her to his bed.

 _This is a bad idea_ , she thinks to herself as they pull their clothes off, lips sliding sloppily against each other as their hands grope newly exposed skin. Nick caresses the skin of her thighs with his big hands and drags his fingertips over the sensitive skin of her hips. She groans and drops her legs open, letting him settle between them as they grind up against each other.

Nick slips two fingers into her. _“Shit,_ ” he groans into her neck. “You’re fucking soaking.”

She whimpers and reaches down for his dick, wraps her hand around the base and gives it a quick stroke, just to get a feel of what she’s working with. _Not bad, Nick Miller_. He adds a third finger to the two already inside of her and she bucks up into him in response and strokes him again, squeezing at the base and rubbing her thumb over the tip. Nick lets out another strangled moan and teases the skin over her collarbone with his teeth, and Jess responds with a high pitched whimper.

He rolls them over so he’s flat on his back with her hovering over his chest. She kisses him again, deep and wet, their tongues tangling up together. There’s the snap of a condom wrapper being torn open and Nick pulls away from the kiss and looks up at her meaningfully. This is it. The last chance. Her final opportunity to back out before their relationship is totally changed.

“You good?” he breathes.

She sits up and looks down at Nick, who stares up at her with that same look of awe he had earlier. He slides his hands up to frame her waist, his thumbs stroking over her hip bones. This really feels like more than a casual hookup. Jess sucks her lower lip between her teeth, and Nick’s grip flexes a fraction tighter. _They shouldn’t be doing this_. _She’s going to regret this in the morning._

Jess nods. “Yeah.”

\---

It’s good.

It’s _really really_ good.

She honestly hadn’t expected it to be this good. Nick’s not the kind of guy who goes around bragging about himself, and he’s always sold himself as the ‘leftovers’ at the bar: the guy that girls go for because he’s still around at closing and he’ll get the job done. Jess really hadn’t thought of him as someone who would be really good at sex.

 _But oh boy_.

Jess places her hands flat on his pecs, tightening the muscles of her stomach as she rocks up and down onto him. Nick drops his hand down from her breast to where their bodies are joined, rubbing his thumb in a slow circle over her clit. She bites down hard on her lip and tips her head back, letting her eyes flutter shut.

“You like that, babe?” Nick murmurs, his voice low and rough. His thumb is sliding slickly between her folds, the delicious pressure almost too much for Jess to handle.

She nods her head frantically and picks up the pace, riding him hard and fast as his hips jerk up into her. “Yeah,” she groans, and whimpers when she feels the head of his cock brush up against that spot inside her that’s _just right._ “Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

His free hand slides off of her hip to grip her ass and Jess lets out another moan, her voice breaking halfway through. Jess is acutely aware of how her toes are curling against the mattress, her grip tightening on Nick’s shoulders, her breath turning into short pants as she fucks herself on Nick’s cock. Her orgasm is building up inside her, every thrust bringing her even closer to the edge as Nick keeps swirling his thumb over her swollen clit.

She bends down towards Nick to adjust the angle, her breasts brushing against his chest and their foreheads pressed together. Jess braces herself and bites down on her lower lip as Nick plants his feet flat on the bed and thrusts his hips up even harder.

Nick’s grip tightens on her ass and he whispers into her ear, “You gonna come for me, darlin’?”

She doesn’t respond, because she’s so close to coming that she can barely process his words, let alone come up with some kind of witty response. He slows the rhythm of his thumb on her clit and Jess whines.

“Jessica,” he groans. “I wanna hear you say it.”

 _Fuck._ When they started this Jess had made herself a list of promises: This would just be sex with no strings attached, a one-time only thing. She wasn’t going to develop feelings for him and get her heart broken _again_. And to preserve her ego, she swore that she wasn’t going to beg him for anything. But now Nick’s thumb is ghosting over her clit, and Jess is _so fucking close_. So she throws her rulebook out the window.

“Yes,” she gasps. “Yes, _please_. God, Nick. Make me come.”

Nick rolls them over and fucks into her relentlessly, his grip tight on her hips as Jess arches up off the mattress underneath them. She digs her fingernails into the muscles of his back and wraps her legs tight around his waist. He sucks a hickey into her neck and Jess can’t hold back the high-pitched cries she makes every time he thrusts into her.

 _“Fuck_.” Nick groans against the newly bruised skin on her neck. “Ya gotta quiet down, honey. Or the guys are gonna find out.”

He hits that spot deep inside her and Jess lets out another squeal. “Can’t help it,” she admits, too far gone to realize how pathetically desperate she sounds.

Nick’s hips stutter in their fast paced rhythm and he slows to a sudden stop. His head drops down to the space above her shoulder and he buries his face in her hair. _“Shit, Jess.”_

After a moment he brings one of his hands up to cup her jaw and presses the pad of his thumb against her lower lip. She takes the hint and sucks his thumb into her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut at his responding groan. He presses his mouth against her pulse point and bites down. Jess’ hips buck up and she lets out another cry of pleasure that’s muffled by his hand. Nick sucks harder at the soft skin as he starts to rock back into her slowly that brings her right back up to the edge of her release.

She tugs at his hair and he switches back to slamming into her hard and fast, his free hand sliding back down to rub vigorously at her clit and then she’s _there._ Jess comes around Nick, squeezing him tight as he fucks her through it before tumbling after her.

They collapse on his bed, satiated and spent with a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies. Jess’ chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath, and she dimly realizes that Nick is running his hand through her hair and pressing a few gentle kisses on her neck.

 _This isn’t supposed to happen._ They’re getting too close, toeing the line between a one night stand and something more. And that’s not what she wants from this. Relationships _suck_. They start off great, sure, but then things fizzle out and she wonders if it’s even worth it to keep them going. Then she comes home early from her trip to New York to find out that her boyfriend, who swore he loved her, had been fucking someone else the whole time.

She likes the guys, and she likes living in the loft. She doesn’t want to lose them.

“We’re not a _thing_ , right?” she asks Nick, because she needs to double check, to confirm that she’s not letting this spiral out of control.

Nick rolls off of her with a sigh and lands on the left side of the bed, his movements uncoordinated and lazy. “Uh huh.”

“Good.” Jess nods and stares up at his ceiling, wondering what the orangish stain directly above is from. It looks disturbingly like pasta sauce and serves as a reminder: Nick is a _mess_ and everything about it drives her _nuts_. They would never work out as a couple. Even though she just had the best sex of her life with him. “You're not the one for me.”

“Yeah,” he sighs, and Jess can’t help but notice the way his voice falters when he says it. “Me neither.”

There’s a twinge of something upsettingly close to guilt in her chest. A shiver runs down her spine when she remembers the way he’d whispered hotly into her ear, the way he called her _babe_ and _darling_ and _honey_ and _Jessica_. The way he’d kissed her deeply once she stepped inside his bedroom, the way his eyes had lit up when he undressed her and the soft edge of his voice when he called her ‘ _beautiful.’_

Jess pulls the comforter up over her chest. “Is it okay if I stay? I don’t want Winston or Schmidt to catch me sneaking back.”

It’s a lame excuse, a paper-thin argument given that it’s the middle of the night, and that the guys are more likely to catch her in the morning than if she heads back across the hall now. But Nick’s bed is surprisingly comfy, his sheets are soft and she’s exhausted from their hook-up. It’s not because she wants to cuddle up against him and enjoy the post-sex afterglow. It’s _not_.

“Sure,” Nick says.

He shifts onto his side and tucks his arm under the pillow. Jess curls up into the empty space, her back pressed to his chest. She nestles up against him and he drapes his free arm over her, his fingers brushing over the bare skin of her stomach. Jess can feel the warmth of his breath on her neck, the steady thump of his heartbeat echoing against her back. Her eyes droop shut and she relaxes against him. It feels _right_.

It terrifies her.

\---

Jess wakes up early and Nick’s arms are still around her, his face pressed against where her neck meets her back. She lies there for a minute, and she can feel Nick’s morning wood pressing into the small of her back. It’d be so easy to just spin around and gently wake him, to ignore their mutually terrible morning breath and do it again, slow and sweet in the early morning light filtering in through his bedroom window.

But that’s relationship stuff. Not hook-up stuff.

So she reluctantly rolls out of bed and finds her pajamas in the mess of his bedroom floor. Nick groans and mutters something, and Jess freezes in the middle of pulling on her underwear. But then he rolls over onto his stomach, still asleep. She lets out a sigh of relief and quickly finishes getting dressed before quietly leaving his room.

Thankfully, she manages to sneak back to her room without Winston or Schmidt catching her. Jess lets out another long exhale before rolling her shoulders. She changes into her robe and heads off to take a quick shower before the guys get up. She’s in the bathroom when she spots the deep purple bruise on her neck. She tilts her head back and leans in towards the mirror, gently pressing her index finger over the mark and shivering at the touch.

Someone clears their throat behind her and the sound echoes off the tiled walls of the bathroom. Jess’ heart stops and she spins around, her mind whirling in an attempt to come up with some plausible backstory for the massive hickey she’s sporting.

It’s Nick, looking tired and sheepish as he stands in the doorway. “Hey.”

Jess swallows nervously. “Hey.”

“You, uh, weren’t there this morning.” Nick almost sounds disappointed. It sends another spike of guilt through Jess’ heart. She had wanted to stay. But this can’t happen between them. And as much as it hurts her, she needs to put some space between them.

“Yeah, I um- needed a shower,” she explains, needlessly pointing over her shoulder.

“Right.” He nods and shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. “Do I need to, I don’t know, make you breakfast or something?”

She shrugs. “Would you make one if I was some girl from the bar?”

Nick frowns down at his bare feet. “Probably not.”

“Okay, cool.” Jess grabs her towel off the hook and leans in to turn on the shower. “Um, thanks, by the way. I had fun.”

She cringes internally at her words. _Why did she think was a good idea?_ She should’ve finished her scarf and gone to bed twirly. Then she could’ve picked up someone at the bar tonight. But no. She had to make things weird with her friend. Who she lives with.

“Sure, Jess,” he says dismissively. “You’ve got something on your neck, by the way.” He gestures to her throat, and she blushes and raises a hand to cover it. Nick makes his signature turtleface and walks out of the bathroom.

\---

Jess finishes getting ready and heads into the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal. Nick is already sitting at the kitchen island and he passes her the milk that’s already sitting out on the counter.

“Thanks,” she mutters.

They eat in silence for a few minutes.

“I’m sorry about the hickey,” Nick finally says, breaking the silence.

“It’s fine,” she replies, dragging her spoon through the contents of her bowl. “It’ll fade.”

He nods and turns back to his breakfast.

\---

It’s weird for a few days, and then things go back to normal.

 _Mostly_ back to normal.

\---

Cece crashes at the loft a week later, thankfully after the tension between Nick and Jess has faded to something relatively unnoticeable. Or at least, Jess thought it had dissipated. But apparently it’s so obvious that Cece manages to pick up on it after spending less than an hour in the loft while she’s pretty drunk.

“You weren't upset that I was dancing with Nick, right?” Cece asks her the next morning, delicately picking at the breakfast Jess made her.

“No, of course not,” Jess waves her off, hoping she’s coming off casual.

“'Cause I think he's really into you.” Her best friend smirks knowingly and takes a bite of strawberry.

“Nick?!” Jess sputters, hoping those acting classes at the community center have paid off. “No. No!”

Cece rolls her eyes. “Come on, Jess. This is classic Eduardo.”

Jess frowns. “We're just friends.” That’s all she and Nick are. Friends who slept together once and never will again. No big deal.

“You can't be friends with these guys. You don't think that every single one of them has thought about sleeping with you?” Cece asks conspiratorially.

Jess curses how observant she can be. Because Nick had admitted to thinking about it before. Well, dreaming about it. That’s different, right? “You just think everyone wants to sleep with everyone all the time.”

“They do. That's why I think that. Don't you hear how he says your name? _Jess._ ”

Even thinking about him saying her name sends a shiver down her spine. “He's from Chicago. That's how people from Chicago say _Jess._ ”

Cece quirks her eyebrow at her. “He definitely has a thing for you.”

Jess groans. This is the last thing she needs to deal with right now. “No, you are not coming in here and ruining all this. I'm happy, I like these guys, and I think they're actually starting to like me, too.”

“He’s totally your type, Jess,” Cece says, and _damn it_ , she’s totally right. _Again_. “I'm telling you, he gets you. And did you see his feet? A guy's feet point at what they want. His feet were pointing right at you.”

“Why wouldn't his feet point at me? Otherwise, he's standing like a duck.”

“Whatever,” Cece rolls her eyes and takes a sip of coffee. “But when he makes his move, and he _will_ , just remember that I told you so.”

\---

Here’s the thing: Cece’s probably right.

Because there’s a way that Nick keeps looking at her, something she can’t quite name shimmering in his eyes and his mouth open like he’s about to say something. But then the moment passes and when he thinks she’s not looking at him he’ll blink and give his head a little shake.

Jess thinks about it. A lot more than she should think about it. She has nearly a half a notebook full of notes trying to list all the reasons why she shouldn’t go after him, why it would be a horrible idea. And then the other half of the pages are filled with her loopy handwriting about how great it would be, and all the ways they could make it work. She keeps it shoved underneath her bed, tucked away where it should be out of sight and out of mind.

But instead she keeps thinking about him. Every touch, every glance. She lies awake in bed wondering if it was just her imagination, or if the way he smiled at her over breakfast was any different than it was _before_.

They don’t do anything about it. They just keep dancing around each other, waiting for the other person to make a move.

\---

And it happens.

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://actualbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
